


Dirty Mind

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Taemin knows he has a face that makes people want to protect him, that no one would ever believe that such things could ever populate his mind.





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnjt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shnjt).



“Hyung!”

The door opens as far as the security chain allows.

Taemin holds up a bottle of Ultimat and the sharp grinding of metal sliding loose fills the quiet hallway.

Taemin follows the tails of Jinki’s satin robe to the living room, flopping down on the brown leather couch as Jinki goes to the kitchen to fetch ice. This is their routine and has been for sometime now. All morning they’d watch the Boomerang network, switching to the Anime network in the afternoon. They’d eat chips and cocoa puffs and drown the lot with vodka.

They don’t generally talk – what would a sweet kid from the right side of the tracks have to talk about with his mysterious, not-what-he-seems TA? Not that the Historic Arts district where Jinki lived was on the wrong side of the tracks; the buildings were just in desperate need of renovation. Plus Jinki technically wasn’t his TA but it’s a theme in his fantasies so he just goes with it.

Sometimes Taemin wonders why Jinki never questions why he was in that neighborhood that first day he showed up at his door; never questions the attention Taemin shows him when he should be watching whatever show is on. And Taemin knows that Jinki knows he watches him because Jinki’s eyes widen slightly when he catches Taemin staring then slide not-so-casually to the opposite side of room.

But mostly Taemin wonders about how Jinki’s lips would feel on his cock. The image pops into his head every time Jinki smiles and it’s awful because Jinki has a smile that could end a war. On the days Jinki wears sweatpants instead of his satin robe, Taemin is able to trace the outline of his dick, long and fat and curving teasingly in his direction. He drives himself mad wondering what Jinki’s dick would feel like inside him, what Jinki’s like when he’s fucking. The scenarios vary. When he feels vulnerable after a particularly shit day, he imagines jinki taking him from the front, their eyes locked as Jinki slow fucks him into delirium. He prefers not to have those days because he always ends up feeling worse than he did before. He prefers those days where he imagines Jinki taking him from the back playing the role of the wolf while he plays little red riding hood: “Oh what a big cock you have!” The response is always slow and measure, punctuated with a devilish smirk, “All.The Better.To.Fuck.You.With.” That one always leaves him with a weird smile on his face. He’s wearing it when Jinki turns to look at him.

“What?” Jinki says.

 _We should fuck_ , Taemin replies in his head. At least he thinks it’s in his head – Jinki’s looking a little shocked but Taemin can always play it off like it’s the alcohol talking. He knows he has a face that makes people want to protect him. No one would ever believe that _such things_ could ever populate his mind or that right now he’s contemplating sliding his left hand between the slit of Jinki’s boxers and curling his fingers around that promising girth. He almost laughs out loud at what he imagines would be the look on Jinki’s face.

But he shakes his head to Jinki’s question, cursing his cowardice before turning back to the television. The Power Puff Girls are on.


End file.
